The Winds Of change
by inuyashasbaby4587
Summary: Kagome is a new transfer staudent how makes friends with the gang on the first day and makes enimes with Kikyou the first few minutes Kagome and Seeshy pairing with Sango and Miroku pairings
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters 

This is my second story I have another one in progress right now it is calud Happiness is a fad this one also will have Shessomaru and Kagome together and Sango and Mirkou. I hope you like this story to if you liked my other one so far

* * *

-

It started off as any morrning as Kagome's alarm clock rang out followed by a crash her brother Sota came in and saw the clock he yelled.

"Mom Kagome broke her alarm clock again and I am going to wake her up ok." He went and jumped on her bed yelling

"Get up get up you sleepy head or you will miss your first day at your new school are you exited I am." Kagome went and pushed him off of her bed and walked passed him into the bathroom when she stepped in the white of the floor made her look even more pale then she already was as she sleepily took her shower, went into her room and got dressed. She chose to wear a black shirt with the words I hate you jump off a bridge in blood red letters with a black and red plaid mini skirt she put her long black hair into a pony tail which still went passed her knees with red streaks in her hair. She ran down stairs and got on her combat boots grabbed her bag and he brother and quickly headed for school first she had to drop off her younger brother at the middle school because he was thirteen and only in eight grade Kagome on the other hand was nineteen and a senior she is turning twenty at the end of at the month because she got held back for how many times she skipped school and never made up school. Kagome found a spot to park and went to the office and while she was in there she meet a girl named Sango she was just leavening the principal and found out that they have the same first hour class so Sango said that she would take her there they talked for a while before they got to the room Sango said that she has a younger brother in eight grade and that her friends are Mirkou, Sesshomaru, and Kura her favorite colors are black and purple and that she hates preps and jocks. As soon as they entered the classroom Sango went to take her seat in the back and Kagome went to talk to the teacher in the front of the room Kagome introduced herself as the new student and the teacher said to what were she was because she would have to introduce herself. As people started to enter the classroom she noticed the most of them were humans, demons, and hanyous when the bell rang the teacher started to talk and everyone else was quite she said.

* * *

"Does everyone remember yesterday when I said that we were getting a transfer student here in our class today well she is here and she will introduce herself so everyone shat up and pay attention to her got it."

"Hi my name is Kagome I transferred from America where I lived for a little bit I lived here for the most part of my life my favorite colors are black and red I am Goth and I basically hate preps, jocks, and anyone who makes fun of me or thinks that they are better then me I am nineteen I will be twenty at the end of the month because I failed a grade."

"Ok Kagome we will have you sit by Sango I think you already know who that is sit in between her and the boy with silver hair in the back."

As Kagome was walking to her spot a girl pointed at her said some thing then started to laugh Kagome just walked right passed her and would have keep going to if it wasn't for what the girl said she said.

"So Kagome you think that you are better then everyone else just because you are nineteen because you are not get a life and learn that you are in my world now and no one upstages me ever so you better not either got it you bitch?" When she said that a little trigger in Kagome's mind went off and she said back in the most irritated tone ever.

"You fucken bitch I am not the one who thinks she is better then everyone else you got and tell me off when you don't even fucken know me you slutty hoe so get a life miss it is my world bull shit." The teacher ended it by telling the girl named Kikyou to shut up and sit down and told Kagome to go to her seat when she got there Sango said hi and started to introduced her friends their names were Miroku, Seeshomaru, Kura, and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is a full demon, Inuyasha is a hanyou, Kura is a hanyou, and Mirkou is a monk and Sango is a demon exterminator. They all headed to their next class which they all had together there was going to be a lot of problems n the next class which is drama.

* * *

I hope that you liked the first chapter I don't know when I will be able to update soon. Please review thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know that I am not too good at spelling and grammar but if you are going to review please write mostly the positive but about you can give me some positive feed back. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**The gang walked into the class where the same thing happened as the first and then after Kagome introduced herself the teacher said.**

"**Ok settle down today we are having auditions for Romeo and Julite so I will call you up and you will show me what you got then I will tell you the results of the play tomorrow." He called Kikyou's name first she did one of the best performances he had ever seen then came some other girls then it was Kagome's turn and she did one scene.**

"**Romeo, Romeo were for arth thou Romeo deny my father refuse my name so I will no longer be Couplet." The teacher and everyone but Kikyou stud and started clapping. The teacher went and said that she would play Juliet no hands down so he moved on to the guys all of them went then came Sesshomaru he was the lost person to go so he started to speak and he said.**

" **But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" After he just said those lines the teacher was crying and everyone stud up and clapped everyone knew he was going to get the part and if not the teacher was crazy. Just then the bell rang signaling lunch Kagome congratulated Sesshomaru and told him he was the best one they went to lunch and sat down just when the were getting into a very good conversation the bitch herself came over and said.**

"**Kagome don't get your head too big because that spot in the performance is mine and then I will get to kiss the guy that I know that you want to because you are only a weak little human there is nothing special about you so you don't have a chance at all." Then before Kagome could answer or Kikyou could say anything Sango said something back. "Kikyou shut your mouth because all I hear from your mouth is I am a bitch and I have fucked just about every guy in school so back the fuck off because everyone knows that Kagome is going to get the part even you!" **

**Kikyou left just as the bell rang they all left for art class where the teacher wasn't there so there was a sub that just let them talk when the bell rang they went to their last class gym they all changed and met in the gym and class started they all sat on the bleachers as the teacher said.**

"**Class as most of you already know we have a new student and she transferred from America and she is different then you by give her a chance now we will be starting are martial arts unit so everyone team up and tomorrow we will have a tournament to see who are the best in school now move people."**

**Kagome and Sango paired up and Kagome went and blocked all of her moves but never gave and punches in return then Kikyou came up to her and said.**

"**Guess what bitch I ask the teacher if I could be paired with you and he said yes so tomorrow be prepared to get your ass kicked in front of the whole school bitch and remember do cry when you lose ha, ha." As she walked away Kagome flipped her off and the bell rang they all went to there changing rooms where Kikyou being the bitch that she is went up to them again and this time she had her hole gang with them and this time there was no one else around because everyone else had already finished dressing and Sango and Kura left to meet the guys and were waiting outside the changing room for her. When they came up to her Kikyou said.**

"**You better watch your back because if you get that part you will be sorry because I always get what I want and I want Sesshomaru because he is one of the only boys I haven't had sex with got it bitch back off or you will go down bye." She just left with Kagome standing there in aw that she would actually admit that she has be with almost every guy in school as soon as she recovered from that shock she left the changing room to a very angry Sango and she said that Kikyou walked out and was laughing about something and that she said that Kagome was fucking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time when she asked Kagome if she did because Sango just wasn't sure Kagome said.**

"**No I wouldn't do that because I am not stupid and why would you believe anything that Kikyou would say yeah I problly would like to have sex with Sesshomaru but I will whate." Little did she know some one was listening to her conversation.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry all of you Kikyou fans but I hate her so much I will try to update soon but I have a lot to do. So don't yell at me if it takes to long I will get to it eventually it may take me awhile but I will. See you soon and please review because your options mean a lot to me. Bye.  
**


End file.
